The Time Lady Called The Curator
by SakuraRoca
Summary: Before the doctor and Time War Before He Left for his own adventure and Running he had a Best friend her Name Was the Curator They Had a special Bond Between Both of them and made promise "No Made the Hardships that may a Happened I would all Ways be there" And this is her Story when She sees Him again The Curator Series Book 1
1. Introductions -The Curator

Luana Daniels (Earth Name) - In The Seventh: Emma Stone

Age: 907 In Time Lord yr's

Chosen Name: The Curator

The First: Based on Amy Adam's (88)

The Second: Based on Vanessa Hudgens (109)

The Third: Amber Heard (200)

The Fourth: Jessica Biel (340)

The Fifth: Rose Byrne (640)

The Sixth: Margot Robbie (850)

-Being Half Time Lady she still has her regeneration

-Being Half Lunar-sty she able to Create Crystal and the perks of being Princess to that planet she able to make much more (We will learn about her powers later on in stories)

 _A/N: HAI Names Cindy this, in fact, my first book in this story_

 _I don't have a lot of good writing abilities and I hope you like_

 _the story I have planned out for this I'm already writing as I'm writing this_

 _A/N And As The Tenth Said it "Allons-y_


	2. Smith,Jones and Daniels Part 1

Chapter 1 - Smith and Jones

/~0~/ -Line Breaker

 ** _'BOD'_** Thought's

 _"Intalis"_ Gallifreyian

 _'Intalis'_ Telepathy

-/~0~/-

[Street]

(A young black woman is walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio.)

RADIO: What can happen on an average beautiful day? You never know. Celebrate seasonal changes. It's hot for brothers. On a beautiful sunshiny day.

(Her phone rings.)

"You're up early. What's happening?"

(It is her sister.)

"It's a nightmare because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him."

/~0~/

"How do I do that?"She Said Questionable

(Beep Beep.)

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back."She Said to Her Sister

(Her brother.)

"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead."He said

"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" (Beep Beep.) "Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back."

" I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

"Mum, it's a party. I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." (Beep Beep.) "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

"Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

/~0~/

[Street] POV: Luana

 _ **(Beep Beep) *Phone Ringing playing Best Fake Smile Ringtone***_

I Woke up to it i knew i had to get up for work and being late for work is god awful as for being late you get to work Night at A+E I still shiver at the thought

I get off the bed look around my room it was Beige Red with creme colors furniture it work perfectly in my House I have a nagging feeling that i'm going to happy to see someone I haven't felt that way since well a Hundreds years ago.

Grabbed my clothing and towels for a Quick Shower ,I Walk into my bathroom I notice that my sonic ring is glowing which is weird i haven't used it in a long time put i still have it at a promise ring around my neck I take it off to take a shower I hear my Ringtone playing _***Isn't She Lovely***_ I knew it was Martha calling probably want to talk about her family not i have a problem with i did grow up with her as babysitter when she was little maybe around 14 she always liked me since Tell her stories when i spent time with me she grew to like me she like a little sister i never had

I Turned on the Shower I step into shower I felt the water on my face and going down it was refreshing **_'Man i really to hurry or i won't make it to work on time and catch up with Martha'I Thought_**

I take my Clothing plain Grey Shirt and Light Blue Jeans with my Leather Messenger bag With my Sonic Screwdriver I looked at my phone i have a little bit of time left before work better early than late **_'Hmm.. I should get some Tea or coffee ...nope Coffee I need Life and Energy'I thought While smirking at my thought_**

 ** _I_** walk into my kitchen it's large gives me room to cook and yes I Cook Surprises me to I can Cook decently making Souffles are my specialty in my book I have three bachelors one in Cooking Two in Fine Art's Three Bachelors in Music and getting right now is my doctor's degree as a promise it reminds of my best friend I still miss him all thought I Can hear his thoughts but he can't hear mines were like Broken ends of a Bond I look at the ring on my necklace and twists it and Brings a Smile to my face while think about him *Beep Beep*

The Coffee Machine breaks my memories of him and into realty I sigh Raise My Mental barrier's up to not hear he's thoughts anymore and grab my coffee mug That's Says 'My Love is far' I always to drink coffee in morning for energy it keeps my mind Calm from thinking to much of _Other Things_

I walk around my house and Once i'm down with my coffee I put it in the sink and Grab my Bracelet with Opal Shape Pink Crystal it's linked my Tradis and when i press it i can reappear in my house it shape as a Golden Tree and glows I don't know my my Tradis She Chose it oh well Avalon is nice and very Sentient she talks Telepathy to me though Minds, Avalon is great Tradis the only one that my family own passed down through Generations Type 60 Tradis and i Passed my Flying Test Even though i'm only half-Time Lady other half well thats a secret.

I Looked at clock for briefly and did a double take at the Clock and paling at the Time **_'Crap i'm late for work i need to get out of this house and to work'I thought_** I rush to grab my shoes at the entry way on my house and rush to work.

I was Running and Notice I was going to be late for work if i didn't well I don't want to,on way to Hospital

I Spot a Familiar Dark Skinned Young Woman

"MARTHA!" I Shouted for her to Notice me While Running towards her people Notice and stop giving me Face that I just Avoided looking at

"Hey Lua what are you Doing your making a scene."Said Martha A nickname instead calling my name Luana

"Whatever You okay?" I Said also Concern about her

 ** _'She Seem's to be little out of it maybe some_** ** _family_** ** _problems...' I Thought_**

"Ya Just little annoyed of my parents just asking for some impossible thing," She said a little Bitter and also annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry Martha Isn'-"I Said but Cut off By a guy taking off his Tie

The Man Walked up

" Like so. "Said The Man

He toke off his tie

"See?"Said The Man

And walks away again. and a man in full motorcycle gear barges past her

" Oi! Watch, it mate."I Said

The figure turns to stare at Luana and Martha, then walks on. Inside,

At The Locker Room, Martha, Luana puts on a white coat, Martha gets an electric shock from the door.

"You okay?"I Asked Martha She Nodded

/~0~/

[Hospital ward]

The consultant and his students are gathered around a woman's bed. The consultant, Mister Stoker, is taking her pulse.

I was all right until this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and I felt all dizzy again. It was worse than when I came in. "Said The Lady

" Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?"Said, Stoker

He Asked The nervous young man

"Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes."Said Morgenstern Nervously

"Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Daniels?"Said, Stoker

He Asked the young woman

"Ct Scans" Said Martha

And spend all our money? Daniels?"Said, Stoker

"We could just ask her what she ate "I Said

"That is Correct Miss Daniels now Ask her what she had to eat."Said Stoker he said to me

"Miss Florence now i'm going to ask you what you had for dinner."I Said Calmly towards her

"I had a salad." Said Florence

"And the night before?"I Asked Looking at her while writing down what she ate

"Salad again."Said Florence

"And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple and Also try not to eat to much salt if you want this happen again" I Said while looking her

~ and other Students were clapping at my success

[Hospital corridor]

"Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colorful."Said, Stoker,

Stoker leads The students from the Breast Screening Unit to the Orthopedic Dept, past the lifts. Two figures in full motorcycle leathers get out. In reality, they would never have been allowed in the hospital without taking off their helmets **_'Maybe Cosplay maybe?.. but they feel off like really off'I thought_**

[Orthopedic ward] -No one's Pov:

(Stoker pushes back the curtain around a bed.)

Luana felt Close to him some reason like a force to connect it was weird feeling and also having familiar feeling to him as well

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"Said, Stoker

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah."Said Mister Smith

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"Said,Luana

"Sorry?"Said Mister Smith

This time Martha said this,"On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"Said Mister Smith

"I don't know, you just did."Said, Luana

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."He said

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"Said, Martha, and Luana,

"No, not anymore. Just me."He Said bit Sad

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones "Said, Stoker

"Sorry. Right."Said, Martha

~Martha listens to the Doctor's chest and hears the two heartbeats. The Doctor winks at her.~

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones Miss Daniels can you go up there and figure out the problem?"Said, Stoker

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Said, Martha

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."Said, Stoker

~Luana walks up to the patient and check his heartbeat she wasn't very surprised of the seconded heartbeat Maybe it was birth defect~

"i'm going to use my hands to press the sides if anything hurts okay ?"She asked him looking at him in the eyes

He Nodded to her

~She press her hand on the sides see if he hurting any were and he wined at the spot i touched~

"I see you must of muscle are hurting after running or something with alot of actives"I Say to while Writing down in notepad

~Stoker grabs his Clip-board~

~gets an electric shock from the metal clip.~

"That happened to me this morning," said Martha

"I had the same thing on the door handle," said Morgenstern

"And me, on the lift," said Luana

STOKER: That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?

"Benjamin Franklin."Said Luana And Mister Smith at the same time

~they Glanced at each other When They Said that~

"Erm. Uhm Correct"Said Stoker

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked."He Said also Glancing at Luana

"Quite."Said, Stoker

"And then I got electrocuted."Said, Mister Smith

"Moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next, we have"Said Stoker In a Wispher Tone

~Martha, Luana and the Doctor exchange grins as They Both moves away.~

/~0~/

* * *

~While Luana makes coffee, Martha is on the phone.)

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."Said, Martha

"I wish you'd take this seriously."Said Tish on the Line

"That could be funny though," Said Luana While she pouring coffee in mug for herself and listening to the Convention

"Whatever Lua and you to Martha This is Serious okay," Said Tish on speakerphone

~While Luana Rolled her eyes~

"That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan."

'Huh it wasn't rain this morning and wasn't on the news cast it doesn't look like normal rain i'm getting bad-Vibes from it' Luana Thought While looking at rain

/~0~/

"In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down."

/~0~/

"It's not raining here."Said, Tish

~Tish turns the corner and sees a big black cloud over the hospital.~

"That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."Said, Tish In a bit weirder out Tone

/~0~/

"Well, you just got lucky"Said Martha

/~0~/

"No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."Said, Tish

"Yeah, but listen to"Said Martha

/~0~/

"I'll tell you what we'll do."Said, Martha, As She Noticed something

~She sees Mister Smith walk past wearing a dressing gown.~

"Martha..."Said, Luana

One Minute Lua" Said Martha Trying to Talk to her Sister as she being called By Luana

"God Damn Martha Look!"Luana Snapped in Loud Voice

What!"Said,Martha

It's The Rain" Said Lua in her Normal Voice

"It's only rain."Said, Martha

[Chancellor Street]

"Martha, have you seen the rain?"Said, Tish

[rest room]

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?"Said, Martha

"Because It's going up. you Dunce" Said Lua

[Chancellor Street]

"The rain is going up." Said, Tish

/~0~/

* * *

 _ **A/n: Ello Guys I Hope you Guys Like this first part of**_

 _ **The Curator Series**_

 _ **it's Gets good just trying to come up with**_

 _ **ways of Writing and Using my time wisely on free**_

 _ **Time over Here America Being a Night Owl I Could**_

 _ **Get the rest the Chapters down for this episode**_

 _ **and Having School Right Around the corner**_

 _ **it going to Slow Down a Bit.**_

 _ **~Love From The Curator/SukruaRoco**_


	3. Smith, Jones and Daniels Part 2

"Martha, have you seen the rain?"Said, Tish

[Mister's Smith rest room]

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?"Said, Martha

"Because It's going up. you Dunce" Said Lua

[Chancellor Street]

"The rain is going up." Said, Tish

-Previously on The Cautor-

/~0~/

/~0~/ -Line Breaker

'BOD' Thought's

"Intalis" Gallifreyan

'Intalis' Telepathy

~~~~~~~/~0~/~~~~~~

Emma Stone As Luana Daniels / The Curator

David Tennant As The Doctor

~~~~Main Guests~~~~

/~0~/

Pov: Luana

There are a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building tilts from side to side a lot. Finally, it stops.)

"What the hell was that?"Said, Martha

"I would like to know too,"I Said

"Are you all right?"Said Swales

'I Just Notice that She was there she Super Quiet or she having a breakdown 'I Thought

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or"Said, Martha

"Martha? It's night. Look. It was lunchtime."I Said

"It's not night."Said, Martha

"But it's got to be. It's dark."Said Swales

"We're on the moon."Said, Both Martha, Luana

~A half Earth hangs in the black sky over a cratered surface~

"We can't be."Said, Swales

"We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."Said, Martha,

"Well we are and this not good" I Trailed off the end

(Staff and patients stare out of the windows. The electricity still works as people switch lights on. Then the panic really sets in.)

[Chancellor Street] {No one's Pov's}

POLICEMAN: Sorry, miss, no.

TISH: My god.

~On the Albert Embankment, opposite the Palace of Westminster and next to County Hall is a crater where the hospital used to be. Tish uses her phone.~

"Martha? Martha, can you hear me? Martha!"Said, Tish

~Tish walks away past the Tardis parked in a small green~ space.~

[Hospital corridor]

~Hysteria is in control.~

"Have you seen?"Said Florence

"I'm sorry, I can't."Said, Martha

/~0~/

[Orthopedic ward] Lua's Pov

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry."Said, Martha. I Look over to see the Patient Close his Blind

'I Saw One Patient close the curtain think his name was John.. it was that wasn't it I think'

~I Reach the window to open it But Stopped~

" Don't! We'll lose all the air."

"But they're not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"Said Martha going to the window to

"It looks like we are protected but why I'm not Arguing but Why we still alive?"

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What your guys Names?"He Said to Me and Martha

"Martha."Said, Martha

"Luana," I Said

"And it was Jones and Daniels, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones and Luana Daniels, the question is, how are we still breathing?"Said Mister Smith in Questioning tone

"We can't be."Said Swales

"Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha and Luana, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda," Said Mister Smith

"By the patients' lounge, yeah," I Said

"Fancy going out?"He said looking at Both of us

"Okay," I said shrugging

'I know that we not going to die just got to move around the Alien Police I don't know what they are looking for?..'I Thought

"We might die."He adds"

"We might not"Me and Martha Contner

"Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up."Said Mister Smith He Smiles and grabs both of our hands

We went out the door and down the corridor to the patient lounge

We open the Glass Door's went through them Each took a Breath

"We've got air. How does that work?"

"With these Many People, Plus Newborns and mothers' in this hospital and put a shield around us we might run out of the air and we could not die,"I said in a whisper but Mister Smith heard but said noting

"Just be glad it does."Said Mister Smith he glanced at Luana as 'if she knew what was going on'

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really, really"Said Martha

" You okay?"He Asked Martha

"Yeah."Said, Martha

"You Luana?"He Said

"Yeah," I Replied with a Smile

"Sure," He Said

"Yeah," Martha Answered and I Just Nodded

"Want to go back in?"He suggested.

"No way. I mean, we could die any moment, but all the same, it's beautiful It's been a long time "I Spoke but lingering off at the end

"Do you think?" asked Mister Smith

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are," said Martha in an Awe Look to her

"Standing in the Earthlight."He said

"What do you think happened?" said Martha observed the man

"What do you think?" asked Mister Smith

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."Martha said in gloomily Tone

"I'm sorry." said 'Mister Smith'

"Yeah," said Martha

"I was there, in the battle." said 'Mister Smith'

"I promise you, 'Mister Smith', we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be away."Said, Martha

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name."Said 'Mister Smith'

"Who are you, then?"I Asked Him

"I'm the Doctor."He Said

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?"Said, Martha

"Just the Doctor."The Doctor Said in 'duh' tone

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" said Martha

'Same name of my best friend'I thought gloomily

"Just the Doctor."Doctor replied

"What, people call you the Doctor?"Said, Martha

"Yeah."The Doctor Answered

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."Martha Said

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of"He replied with a Smirk

~He throws Pepple out, and it bounces off -~

"Forcefield keeping the air in."Said The Doctor

'So I was right when we were going to lose air at the rate we just might'

"How many people in this hospital?"The Doctor Asked

"I don't know. A thousand?" Martha Answered, Martha

I Piped in the conversion: "Plus the Children and newborns" I Said

"One thousand people Suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?"

" Head's up! Ask them yourself."

~Three massive columnar spaceships pass overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings come stomping out.~

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon."I and Doctor Said at the same time He's Head snapped towards to me He was surprised when he heard me say it with an Eyebrow raised at me while I smile Weakly

[Stoker's office] ~No one's Pov~

(Stoker is watching through binoculars.)

"Mister Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?"Miss Finnegan

" I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss..er"Stoker Asked

"Finnegan."Said Miss Finnegan

" Names. What are names now when something unnamable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought. Two more years and then retire to Florida. But there is Florida, in the sky. I can see it. My daughter, she's still in university. I am never going to see her again.

"But I need help, Mister Stoker."

"I can't do anything."

"Oh, I think you can."

~(The two motorbike men enter.)~

"What do you two want? It's a bit too late to sign for anything."Stoker Said

"These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty."Miss Finnegan

STOKER: I'm sorry?"Stoker Said

"You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds. Some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you."

"What are you talking about? "

"Blood. Specifically, yours."She Said With a Wicked Smile

(She snaps her fingers and the men take hold of Stoker.)

"What are you doing? What are you doing? Well, let go of me! What the hell? Let go."

"You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. But now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces."

"Who are you?" Stoker Asked her

"Oh, I'm a survivor, Mister Stoker. At any cost. Look, I've even brought a straw. "Miss Finnegan Told him

(She takes one out of her handbag. Florence advances and Stoker screams.)

-/~0~/-

~End~

See you In

Smith, Jones and Daniels Part 3 Final


End file.
